A Shooting, A Courting and A Wedding
by rose.savage2
Summary: In this story, Jason gets shot by some mountain men, Joshua starts courting young Sally Dennis and Jeremy finally marries Candy Pruitt.


A Shooting, A Courting and A Wedding

The brothers had ridden out to the north ridge to look at a piece of land. They wanted to see if they would be able to fell some of the trees before first snow. It looked promising, but they would have to hire on more men if they were to keep up the pace they were working at. It sure was a good thing they had Swede and Sam put up those flyers when they went to Tacoma for supplies the last trip. They were looking for a place to make camp before heading back into Seattle the next morning when a shot rang out, hitting Jason.

"Jeremy", whispered Josh,"lets get Jason over here and take cover."Jeremy grabbed a blanket and his Winchester from his saddle and covered up his brother. Cocking the rifle, he took cover behind a log next to Jason.

"Where did that come from?"

"I think it came from over there", Josh said, pointing to a place high on the ridge. He looked over at Jason, laying on the ground. "How bad is he?"

"I don't know Josh, but one of us needs to get into town and get some men and the doctor."

"But which one?"

"You're older, you go. Take my horse, she's faster than yours. Now git, Josh'

Joshua mounted the chestnut mare. He knew not to question his younger brother because if there was one thing Jeremy Bolt was an expert on, it was horses. "Be careful Jeremy and take care of Jason till I get back."

"Don't worry Josh, I will. Now go!"

Jeremy sat beside his fallen brother, his eyes moving from side to side. After he had stopped the bleeding from the bullet wound, he grabbed his rifle. "Please God, don't let him die. Jason's my brother. Let him be alright" prayed Jeremy, silently.

After what seemed like hours to the young man, he heard the sound of hoof beats. Spinning around and aiming his rifle, he crouched low covering the man on the ground.

"Whoa, don't shoot Jeremy" said Joshua, "it's just me. I brought a wagon and some men."

"Dang it, Josh, I could've killed ya."

Jeremy glanced around at the men Josh had brought with him. He saw Aaron Stempel, Corky, Jed Dennis, Sam Calhoun, Swede, Ben Perkins, and Will Sullivan looking down at Jason.

"Where is Doc?"" asked Jeremy.

"We thought it would be too dangerous to bring her with us."

"She's waiting with Rachel and Sally at my cabin Jeremy. Between the three of them they can take care of Jason until we get back."

Jeremy just nodded staring at his older brother who was being lifted into the back of the wagon. "Be safe brother," whispered Jeremy.

With Jeremy standing by his side, Joshua was giving out orders."Swede, you, Corky and Ben take Jason back to town. The rest of us will split up and try to find who shot him."

"Right Josh," said Swede as the big man rode off guarding the wagon the other two were riding in.

"Now Bolt wait a minute who put you two in charge?"  
"Stempel, that's our brother layin there. Thats who put us in charge."  
"S-stop it both of you! J-Josh this isn't helping Jason and Aaron, Josh is right. Now you can help us or go back into town, your choice," said Jeremy.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and stayed silent.

"Okay, Jed, Sully, you take the trail heading up to the caves with Jeremy. Aaron, you and Sam come with me down by the river. Hopefully we can pick up some tracks."

"We'll meet back here at nightfall,Josh?"

"Good enough Jeremy. Let's ride."

The men rode on, looking for tracks. So far there was no sign of whoever it was that shot Jason. The silence was deafening. All of a sudden, Sully called for Jeremy and Jed.

"Jeremy, Jed, come here quick! I think I found something!"

Jeremy and Jed rode over to where Sully had dismounted his horse."Look, there, those prints. They look mighty fresh to me."

"They sure do. Jed, come with me. Lets see what we can find on foot. Sully signal Josh and the others. If the shooter came this way, there is safety in numbers."

"On it already Jeremy" said Sully who had anticipated what Jeremy wanted him to do and had already started a signal fire.

Sam glanced up in the direction that Jeremy and the others had taken. "Josh, look over there. Isn't that coming from the way Jeremy rode?"

"Sure is, Sam. It's a signal fire. They must have found something."

"Are you sure Bolt?" asked Aaron "maybe it's a trap."

"Mr. Stempel, we're talking about Jeremy here. He wouldn't risk a fire unless he found something. You been complainin this whole time, and I'm getting mighty tired of it." said Sam.

Josh looked at Sam and nodded his head in agreement, "Come on, let's go."

They met up with the other three by the signal fire. As soon as Jed saw them, he put the fire out.

"I hope this isn't some wild goose chase you brought us on."  
"A-Aaron, shut up."

The men looked at the tracks. There were three sets of boot prints and at least four horses, that they could tell. Glancing up at each other, they began to plan their next move.

Joshua took his brother off to the side. "Worried about Jason are you?"

"Y-yeah, aren't you?"

"Of course I am. But don't you think if it was one of us he would want to see this through, Jeremy?"

"Yeah he would."  
"Okay, what do you think we should do?"  
"I think we should hide the horses down here and go in on foot. Less c-chance of being heard that way."  
"We should put this to a vote. Jed, come here," called Josh.

"What is it?" asked Jed.

"We need to put something to a family vote and since Jason isn't here, you're the closest thing we have to a brother."

"Alright,"answered Jed.

"Jeremy thinks we should hide the horses and go in on foot. I vote yes, what about you, Jed?"

"I vote yes too. It sounds like a good plan. "

"Jeremy?"  
"Yes. And if Aaron Stempel disagrees, well, we'll just have to tie him up and put a rag in his mouth to sh-shut him up, " said Jeremy.

"Agreed Then that's what we'll do. Come on let's tell the others."

For once, Aaron agreed that it was probably a good plan. And so the men began walking, following the tracks. In the distance they heard voices.

"Well Paw, I jest cain't believe we got us one of them Bolts"  
"They think they own this territory, with their cuttin down the trees and such, not leavin nuthin for us mountain folk."

"Yeah Caleb, we done bagged us one awright, nice shootin son"

Joshua appeared out of no where. "That was my brother you shot Colter."

"Awwww anuther Bolt. "

"Better make that two more", said Jeremy aiming his rifle.

Asa Colter reached for the gun at his side.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, Colter. You just might get hurt," said Josh.

"There be three of us and only two of you Bolts, you caint take all of us."

"Wouldn't be too sure about that Caleb," said Aaron, stepping out from the trees.

He motioned for Sully, Jed and Sam to come out. The men surrounded the Colters, staring them down. Asa, Caleb and Isaac put their hands up. While he was tying up the three mountain men, Sully told them "ya know if Jason Bolt dies, you'll hang all three of you. And if he doesn't, all of you'll wish you had."

"He's right" said Sam "Cause there'll be a line waitin for you if there is anything left after Josh and Jeremy get done."  
"Ain't no lawman in the territory gonna let them Bolt brothers hurt us."

Sully started laughing. "I wouldn't make a wager on that Isaac, the Bolts are well known in these parts. Now shut your mouths so's I don't have to hear anymore."

The men decided not to stop but to continue on into Seattle. Joshua and Jeremy were concerned about how Jason was doing and waiting until daybreak wasn't going to help matters any.

The six men, along with the Colters, arrived in Seattle just as the sun was coming up. Aaron looked at Josh and Jeremy and told them to go see their brother and he would take care of putting Asa, Caleb and Isaac in jail.

"Go on to my place and see to your brother. Make yourselves to home."

"Thanks Aaron."

"Yeah, thanks."

When they arrived at the Stempel place, Sally came out.

"Did ya find out who shot Jason?"

"We did Sally. They're in the town jail now."

"They? Did you say "They", Josh?"

"Three of them. Mountain men...the Colters."  
"Why those no account worthless sons of a mangy...I should go down there and..."  
"N-No you shouldn't Sally. How's Jason?"

"Not doing too good Jeremy. Allyn is exhausted and won't leave his side. Rachel and I have tried to get her to rest but she won't. Oh I stopped at the cabin with Candy and picked up some clothes for you two...and your guitars. Hope you don't mind."

"T-thanks Sally," said Jeremy, giving her a brotherly hug.

"I'll go let Allyn know we're here and can spell her now."

"I'll go make some coffee for you. Mr. Stempel said to make ourselves at home when we got here, before he left."

Jeremy just nodded his head. He saw the worn guitar standing on the porch. He picked it up and started to play. Memories of the fights, the fun, the laughter and tears - the things he and his brothers had shared came flooding back. His voice cracked as he softly sang:

"No one will ever keep us from standing shoulder to shoulder against all others-brothers, brothers" and sighed as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"You're back Jeremy" the voice of his fiancee broke into his thoughts. Jeremy set the guitar down where he found it and leaned against the porch rail.

"Yeah Candy. Came here as soon as we got back"

"I thought maybe you would have let me know..."

"Candy, just...not now okay? My brother is dying up there...Just...not now."Jeremy raised his voice, his back turned so she couldn't see the tears in his eyes.

Sally walked over to him, "Here's your coffee Jeremy," she said softly. "Candy, why don't we take a walk, I could use some air. Come on."

Candy looked at the younger girl. "Alright Sally."

Sally spoke in a matter-of-fact tone to the young woman. "Candy, ya gotta understand. When Uncle Jonathan died, Jason became more than just an older brother to Joshua and Jeremy. He took on being a father to them as well. But more to Jeremy than Josh. And when our Mama and Papa died, Jason stepped in to help Jed with me. So this is hard on all of us. Be patient with him please?"

"I'll try but..."

'Just let Jeremy work this out on his own. Once Jason starts getting better, he'll be the old Jeremy again."

"It's just that he's been so moody lately."

"What do you expect Candy? Jeremy's trying to get the cabin, your home, built so you can be married before winter sets in and now this? It hasn't been easy on him or Joshua."

"Thank you Sally. I better go now." Candy walked away before Sally could say another word. It really bothered Candy that Sally was right once again when it came to any of the Bolts, especially Jeremy, and their moods. But she also knew that it was because the Bolt and Dennis families had known each other forever, so she didn't hold it against the girl.

Josh was standing on the porch talking to Jeremy when Sally walked up.

"Did you get Allyn to go and rest?" She said to Joshua when Jeremy went inside to sit with Jason.

"Aaron had some of the men set up some cots. She's laying down now. Was that Candy I saw leave?"

"Sure was. Josh, I swear if I live to be a hundred I will never understand people."  
"You tried talking to her about the way Jeremy's been behaving lately, didn't you?"

"I thought if she knew how things have been since your Papa died, she might try to understand. Candy Pruitt'll make a fine addition to the Bolt clan."

"Stubborn?"

"Yes."

"And willful?"

"Yes," Sally nodded.

"Maybe you could learn something from Candy."

"Like what? You and the boys have taught me all I need to know"

"Oh sure we've taught you a lot, about logging and riding and even how to shoot a rifle decently, Sally Dennis. But we can't teach you about being a lady."

"Josh, I can be a lady when I need to be."

"I'm sure you can be, Sally, " said Joshua as he brushed some hair off her face, his hand staying on her cheek a second longer than Sally was comfortable with.

"Um," she gulped, "Let's go find Jeremy." For some reason, she needed the company of her best friend at that moment. Joshua lowered his head and laughed to himself as he entered the cabin.

Jed was standing by the door waiting for him. "Josh got a minute?"  
"Why sure, Jed, can I help you?"

"What just happened with Sally?"

"Now hold on a minute, I don't know what you're talking about, Jed."

"Something sure happened. She just came in here madder than spit, looking for Jeremy and blushing, for petes sake."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Ever since she was little, you've teased her, pulled her pigtails and ran when she chased you for it. My sister isn't a little girl any more Joshua. If you have thoughts of courting her now that she is just turned 18, I give you my permission as her guardian. Just don't hurt her."

"I never gave it a thought, Jed. But you're right she has turned out to be a lovely girl. I'll have to think about it. If I decide to court Sally, it will be with her consent."

"Fair enough, Josh. She's up in Jason's room sitting with Jeremy."

Josh made his way up to the room where his brother lay. He saw Sally sitting there, talking softly to Jeremy.

"Any change, Jeremy?"

"No. Not yet, Josh. If there was only something we could do to make him wake up."

"There is," said Sally,"thats if you two are willing to risk it."

"What's that?"  
"Sing to him. The three of us. That song about the gypsy he used to like so well."

Jed, Rachel and Sully were at the door. "I'll bring up the guitars" said Sully.

Joshua, Jeremy and Sally began to sing a folk song to Jason as he lay there.

A gypsy rover came over the hill,

Down thru the valley so shady;

He whistled and he sang

til the greenwood rang,

And he won the heart of a lady.

A dee do a dee do die day,

A dee do a dee day-o

He whistled and he sang

Til the greenwood rang,

And he won the heart of a lady.

Sally stopped. "Look, boys, his eyes...they just moved!'

"Jason, Jason? Are you awake?"

"J-Jason can y-you hear us?"

"Ah brothers and my sweet young sister. I hear you," whispered a very tired Jason.

Jed turned to Rachel." Go get Doc, he's awake"

Sally laughed with tears in her eyes, "I knew it would work, I just knew it!" and jumped into the nearest pair of arms, which so happened to be Joshua's.

Josh gave her a hug that was anything but brotherly, in Jeremy's eyes, "Now stop crying Sally. "

Jeremy looked at Joshua, raising an eyebrow as if to silently ask what was going on. Josh saw the puzzled look on his younger brother's face and let Sally go.

The next thing they knew, the room was crowded with people. Allyn asked everyone to get out so she could examine her patient.

Allyn looked at Jason,"Let me check your wound and change the dressing, Jason"

"Allyn, have you rested at all?"

"Yes. Joshua made sure I did when he and Jeremy came back. Will you please stop talking so I can do my job?"

"My dear Allyn, are those tears in your eyes?"

"Tears of happiness, Jason. I am just so glad that you are going to be alright."

"And why shouldn't I be? I have the best doctor in all of Seattle, not to mention the prettiest, taking care of me."  
"I'm the only doctor in Seattle, Jason!"

"Ah but soon dearest, you will no longer be Doctor Allyn Marie Wright but Mrs. Jason Calan Bolt."

"Jason, I thought we agreed to let Jeremy and Candy have their wedding before we announce our engagement and I will still be Doctor - only it will be Doctor Allyn Marie Bolt. There, now I'll go get the boys but only for a few minutes. You need your rest."

Allyn gently layed a kiss on Jason's brow and went to get Joshua and Jeremy.

"You can visit him, boys, but only for a short time mind you. Jason needs his rest if he is going to get stronger."

"T-thank you for all you've done Doc, " stammered Jeremy. It was strange how up until now his stammering had gotten far better and was hardly noticable. It seemed like whenever things were strained, his stuttering just got worse. So he pulled out the stone Merlin gave him. It was his believing stone. Every time Jeremy started to stutter he would hang on to the stone and believe he could stop. Of course he knew it was in him to quit the stuttering, like Jason had said. But it helped having that stone in his pocket.

"Jeremy?" whispered Jason.

"Can I get ya anything Jason?"

"No. What are you thinking?"

"Just that me and Candy are going to have to put off the wedding. I won't get married without both my brothers standing beside me. It just wouldn't feel right Jason."

"And you, Joshua? You're awfully quiet."

"It's really nothing Jason."  
"Now come on Josh. What's weighing so heavy on your mind?"

"Nothing really. Well, we should probably get going. Come on Jeremy."

"Yeah sure Josh. Good night Jason. We'll be back tomorrow."

"Good night brothers."

As they left Jason's room, Jeremy spoke."Okay Josh, what's going on?"

"What?"

"I said, what's going on? You know, between you and Sally?"

"What ARE you talking about Jeremy?"

"Look, Josh, you're my brother, I know you. And I see the way you look at Sally."

Joshua looked at his younger brother with some confusion. "And how do I look at her, Jeremy?"

"It's different than the way you looked at Peggy or Astasia or Bridget or Callie or even Valerie for that matter."

"Now that you have pointed out my past romantic failings, Jeremy, what now?"

"I don't know about you, Josh but I'm heading to the dormitory. I owe Candy an apology for the way I've been actin' lately." Jeremy walked a few feet then turned "Oh and by the way, Josh?"

"Yes, Jeremy?"

"I saw Sally heading that way too." Off he went, whistling.

"Hey Jeremy, wait a second, I think I'll go with you."

Jeremy chuckled to himself, thinking about this turn of events. Imagine, his brother Joshua was getting ready to call on Sally Dennis, a girl he had known since she was in diapers. Josh could do worse, thought Jeremy. But Sally seemed to bring out the best and sometimes worse in his brother. Yep, good old Joshua was falling hard and fast for his best friend Sally and Jeremy couldn't be happier about it!

They reached the dormitory where Candy was waiting outside. Josh stood there scuffling his feet which was something Jeremy had never seen his brother do before while waiting for a young lady.

"Hello, Jeremy, Joshua."

"Hi Candy."

"Is there something I can do for you Josh?" asked Candy.

"Yes-uh no-I mean, is Sally inside?"

"Yes she is, I'll go get her," said Candy and disappeared inside the dormitory before Joshua could object.

"Sally, Sally come quick," said Candy to the other girl.

"What is it Candy? Is something wrong?"

"No, but you'll never guess who's come calling for you, not in a million years."  
"Who is it, Candy? Please tell me."  
"It's Joshua Bolt. Oh all the other girls are going to be so jealous. Not in a bad way because they do like you so, but in a good way."

"Josh? Calling for me? Here? Now? Why?"

"Oh Sally, stop asking so many questions and come with me quickly. Josh is waiting outside for you with Jeremy." And with that, Candy dragged the other girl by the hand down the stairs and out the door where the two Bolt brothers were standing.

"Evening Sally," said Joshua.  
"Hello Josh. Hi Jeremy," Sally smiled as she gave the younger man a kiss on the cheek.

"So Josh, Candy and I were just about to take a walk. Care to join us?"

"Well I don't know..."

"Oh please can we Joshua? It will be so much fun," asked Sally.

Jeremy and Candy grinned at each other and Jeremy tried hard to hold back a chuckle.

"Oh ok I guess so" said Josh.

"Why don't you two walk ahead of us? I need to talk to Candy privately for a minute."

Jeremy took Candy's hand in his as they walked a short distance behind Joshua and Sally. "Look Candy," he said as they walked,"I need to apologize to you."

"For what Jeremy?"

"For the way I been acting all the work at camp, the house being built, and now Jason getting shot, it's all been a little too much and I'm sorry."  
"That's fine Jeremy," said Candy, "I understand"

"You do?"

"Yes and I'm sorry too."  
"What do you have to be sorry about, Candy?"  
"For pushing at you. Sally explained it to me and all I could think of was myself, not a thing about what was going on with you. Now are you going to tell me what is going on with Joshua?"

"Joshua?"

"Yes, Joshua your brother?. What is going on between him and Sally?"

"I don't know Candy. I don't think Josh does either."

"Well look at them, talking so quietly"

"Uh oh. I know what that means."  
"What?"  
"That means that Josh is negotiating."

"Negotiating?"

"First Josh will make a statement. Then if Sally doesn't like it she will..."

All of a sudden they heard Sally's voice "That is unacceptable Joshua Bolt."

"But Sally all I said was that you can't accept any gentleman callers but me."

"But you can ask whoever YOU want to the dance or out for a walk? No I don't agree."

"Be reasonable Sally."  
"I am being reasonable. You want to come calling on me but only on your terms. Well what about my terms? Has it ever crossed your mind that I might have terms of my own?"

"Okay Sally, what are your terms?"

"Well for one thing I won't quit working at the camp. I'll work with Cookie but I won't quit my job and stay in town knitting. Now to the subject of callers. If you can call on other girls, I can have other gentlemen callers. But if the man who wants to court me has to see other girls too, he isn't the man for me."

"Sally, please listen to reason."

"No, you listen Joshua Logan Bolt."

Their voices got quiet again. Jeremy looked at Candy "See I told you they were negotiating."

"You know them so well, what's going to happen next?"

"Well as soon as they agree, Josh will call Sally a brat and she will call him a pain. That's when its all settled."

"Brat," said Joshua looking down at Sally with a smile.

"Pain," replied Sally looking up at Josh with the beginnings of love in her brown eyes.

Jeremy looked over at Candy as Josh took Sally's hand in his and held it.  
"Jeremy?"

"Yes Candy?"

"What's your middle name?"

"We've been together all this time and you don't know my middle name?" Jeremy smiled.

"That's right, so what is it?"

"Caden"

"So it's Jason Calan, Joshua Logan and Jeremy Caden?"

"That's right. Why?"

"When we get married I don't want any surprises."  
"Oh trust me Candy, when we get married there'll be plenty of surprises, or have you forgot my Uncle Duncan?"

They both started laughing at the thought of all three brothers in kilts at the wedding. Soon they were back at the dormitory, saying good night.

"So Josh, how are things?" asked Jeremy when they got back to the cabin.

"Fine."

"Are congratulations in order?"  
"Jeremy, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Josh."  
"Has Sally always been like this?"  
"You mean pigheaded?"  
"Yes."  
"Josh, you grew up with her same as I did. You should know the answer to that by now."

"Oh. I'm courting her now."

"Good. Sally is a fine match for you."

"Why do you say that Jeremy?"  
"She is. I have never seen you so flustered when it came to a girl before. And Jason is going to love seeing that. Who knows it may even make him recover quicker."

Three weeks passed. The territorial marshall had taken custody of the Colter boys and they were now in Olympia serving a life sentence for the attempted murder of Jason Bolt. Jason had recovered enough to stand with his brother Joshua at his younger brother's side when Jeremy and Candy finally got married. The house was built on the acre of land that Jason had given Candy as a dowry and all the other brides along with Biddie, Lottie, Allyn and Sally pitched in to help decorate it as a present to their friend. Jason, Josh, Aaron and the men from the camp and the mill all furnished it with hand made furniture.

The Bolt brothers Uncle Duncan came to Seattle along with Candy's grandfather Benjamin Pruitt for the wedding. Jeremy and his brothers refused to wear the Bolt kilts but would compromise and wear an ascot of the Bolt tartan. Uncle Duncan made a gift of a lace wedding dress to Candy. It had been worn by Bolt brides for generations and would be handed down to the first Bolt girl born to the brothers. Not to be outdone by the head of the Bolt clan, Candy's grandfather gave her the veil her grandmother had worn at their wedding.

Since both Jason and Josh were standing up for Jeremy, Candy had asked Sally Dennis and Dr. Wright to be her bridesmaids and Mr. Pruitt was giving his grand daughter away. Reverend Adams was to perform the ceremony in the church. Even Aaron Stempel got caught up in the festivities by holding a bachelor party for Jeremy, much to the surprise of the two older brothers. It was a big day in Seattle because Jeremy Bolt was finally getting married to Miss Candy Pruitt, Jason Bolt was engaged to the town doctor Allyn Wright and Joshua Bolt was seriously courting a young lady-Miss Sally Dennis, the younger sister of Jed Dennis. It was surely a sad day in Seattle for all the single women because the last two unattached Bolt brothers were said to be the finest catches as well as the best looking gentlemen in all of Washington Territory. But alas, Jason and Joshua Bolt were now involved, deeply so it seemed with women who were their perfect matches, just as Jeremy and Candy were well suited to each other.

The day of the wedding was a beautiful clear day. The Seattle skies had never been bluer, the scent of pine never sweeter. It was the perfect day for Jeremy Bolt to get married to the Bride from New Bedford, Massachusetts that he had chosen for his own.

Jeremy was nervous on this important day. He was the youngest of the three brothers and the first to get married.

"B-But Jason wh-what if I s-stutter?"

"You'll be fine Jeremy, just take your time and stay calm," replied Jason.

"And as long you don't stutter when it's time for the 'I do's' Candy won't kill you, hehe," laughed Joshua.

"Sh-Shut up Josh".

Jason looked at his young brother. "Sit down a minute Jeremy." Jeremy sat as Jason continued. "I wish I knew what our father would have said to you on your wedding day. So I'll just have to tell you how I feel. I have tried my best to see that both you and Joshua became good men, men that our parents would have been proud of. Jeremy, I am proud of you, proud of your honesty and integrity. You've grown into a fine man and will make a wonderful husband to Candy and father to the children the two of you will have."

"Thank you Jason. I'll do my best. B-But no matter what, we are Bolt Brothers" said Jeremy as he put his hand out, fist downward in the traditional Bolt handshake.

"Brothers"said Josh, laying his hand on top of Jeremy's.

Jason looked at his two younger brothers "Brothers" he smiled and laid his on top of the other two.

"Now Little Brother it's time we got ready. You have a wedding to get to", smiled Joshua, slapping his brother on the back.

There was little room left in the church as the entire town came out for Jeremy's wedding. He was a well liked and well respected young man, not because his name was Bolt but because of the person he was. Jeremy, Jason and Joshua Bolt stood at the altar waiting for Jeremy's fiancee to walk down the aisle. On the other side stood Allyn Wright and Sally Dennis. Then the music played and in came the beautiful fire haired bride on her grandfather's arm.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" asked Reverend Adams

"I do," replied Benjamin Pruitt.

"Before we continue, if there is any one here who can show just cause why these two young people should not be married let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The church remained silent except for the occasional sniffle from the women of the congregation.

"Jeremy Caden Bolt, do you have this woman to be thy wedded wife to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do" answered Jeremy without a stammer.

"And Candace Patricia Pruitt do you have this man to be thy wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do" answered Candy.

"Jeremy, repeat after me "I, Jeremy Caden Bolt, take you Candace Patricia Pruitt to be my wife to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others as long as we both shall live.

"I, Jeremy Caden Bolt, take you Candace Patricia Pruitt to be my wife to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others as long as we both shall live."

Candy, repeat after me ""I, Candace Patricia Pruitt , take you Jeremy Caden Bolt to be my husband to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others as long as we both shall live.

I, Candace Patricia Pruitt , take you Jeremy Caden Bolt to be my husband to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of matrimony in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others as long as we both shall live.

"Jeremy, the ring please."  
Joshua handed his brother the ring once worn by their mother. Jason nodded to his brother.

"Now Jeremy" said Reverend Adams, "place the ring on Candy's finger and repeat after me "In token and pledge of the vow between us made, with this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"In token and pledge of the vow between us made, with this ring I thee wed; in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

"By the power vested in me by God, Washington Territory and in the presence of this company, I now pronounce that you are husband and wife. You can kiss your bride now Jeremy"

Jeremy gave his new wife a soft kiss, as Reverend Adams spoke to the congregation.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Jeremy Bolt."

Jeremy smiled at his brothers as he and Candy walked out of the church. "And I didn't even stutter" he said to both of them which got a grin from Jason and Joshua.

At the party following their wedding love was definitely in the air. Jason was dancing with Allyn, Joshua and Sally were talking softly and laughing Even Lottie and Captain Clancy looked a bit moonstruck. It was spring in Seattle, the best time for weddings and the best time for love to begin.


End file.
